The Lovelife of a Radioative Man
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: Brief looks into the ups and downs of Ted Sprague's lovelife. [SylarTed] [HanaTed] [ClaireTed] [AudreyTed] [MattTed]
1. Tied Up  Sylar x Ted

_Tied Up_

This isn't how I imagined dying would go.

"Here. Let me help."

Hanging upside down, shackles of the truck holding my ankles and telekinesis holding my arms to the wall. I don't struggle. I don't know why, but as his thumb traces along my chin and foreign lips embrace my own, I find that the fight's gone out of me. When rough hands snake their way into my jeans, I dimly wonder if he does this with all his victims. Or maybe I'm special.

I grow hotter, scorching his pale flesh, but instead of backing away his grip tighten on me, singing himself even more in the process. I'd always secretly prayed to go out in the throes of passion. I should've been more specific.

For dying, it's not so bad. He may be stealing my brain, but at least he's getting me off first. And really, what did life hold for me that was so appealing? A life of solitude in a concrete cell. Maybe death's not so bad after all.

His finger raises into the air and splits my scalp apart without touching it. I kiss him back.


	2. Curious Hana x Ted

_Curious_

Leather-clad thighs straddle Ted's lap as Hana caresses the scars on his neck with one hand, a gun in her other. A graveyard wouldn't have been Ted's first choice, but he had learned that it was best not to deny Hana what she wanted. And he had to admit, he was curious what she was going to come up with this time.

Attentive if not loving kisses trailed down his neck; Ted rested against a tombstone for support while Hana hastily removed her top. She always undressed herself, always called the shots. Arching forward, her breasts rubbed against Ted's face as she reached back and undid his zipper. This was usually as naked as Ted got for their little encounters, and as Hana slid her pants past her waist Ted marveled at how quickly got down to business.

A few short hours after meeting each other, Hana come up behind Ted, a firm hand sliding underneath his boxers as she whispered in his ear, "Do you want to fuck me?" Ted had never met a woman like Hana before, and as they consummated their business arrangement on the table of his cabin he found himself wondering what other paths this powerful woman would lead him down.

It turned out that Hana had quite the appetite, and she came calling upon Ted repeatedly during their short time together to fulfill her. Alleyways, cars, abandoned buildings; anyplace they could find became a playground for Hana's nocturnal desires. Ted was fairly confident that Hana was picturing someone else during their trysts, but that was all right by Ted since his mind was elsewhere too. And the lack of emotional connection could be forgiven because, hey, at least she kept things interesting.

His curiosity soon began to dwindle when he realized that Hana was only interested in sex. It wasn't that Ted didn't enjoy the sex, Hana certainly knew exactly what she was doing, but in the long run it turned out not be enough. He left every one of their encounters unsatisfied, and as Hana began to redress herself Ted wondered if he'd ever feel satisfied again.


	3. No Touching Claire x Ted

_No Touching_

Ted and I have a strict no touching policy. I'm too young to touch. So he watches me instead; my hands trace every inch of my body, with his eyes following hungrily. He always gets undressed first, hurriedly ripping away his clothes so that he's standing naked before me as I carefully remove every garment. He's always seems to be in such a rush to get finished; he grabs hold of himself, panting frantically, and brings himself to climax long before I do.

Ted will clean himself up with one of my mom's good hand towels and watch for as long as it takes me get off. Aside from stifled moans of pleasure, it's a silent affair. He doesn't say a word, or even look me in the eyes half the time. I'm pretty sure he feels guilty. In the beginning I tried to make conversation with him, and after my efforts were rewarded with absentminded grunts I just stopped trying.

One night, as we lay next to each on my parent's bed, out bodies glistening with sweat, Ted told me in a quiet voice that I looked like someone named Karen. I don't think it was a compliment.


	4. Anything You Want Audrey x Ted

_Anything You Want_

"What do you want to do me, Ted?"

"Anything you want."

Audrey couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her lips, "Lift up my skirt."

Ted did as he was told, his face cold and expressionless as he awaited further instructions. Audrey didn't like the feel of cold concrete on her back, so she moved to the tiny cot in Ted's cell and beckoned for him to join her.

"You know what I want, Ted."

A faint glimmer of defiance sparked in Ted's eyes as they met Audrey's. "I don't know what you want unless you tell me, Detective."

Audrey's smirk faded at his remark. Power was a turn-on for the blonde woman, but not when her companion fought her for it. "I want you to eat me out, Ted."

He didn't nod or give any acknowledgement that he had heard her speaking, but Ted leaned forward, bringing his mouth in contact with Audrey's eager flesh. She never wore underwear on the days she visited him, not giving any illusion of foreplay or intimacy. This was strictly a business transaction.

As his tongue probed her lower regions, flicking in and out of his mouth with expert precision, Audrey gripped onto the bars of the cot for support. He was damn good at what he was doing, but she'd have to tell him to shave his beard before her next visit.

Once his task was finished, Ted leaned back, licking his lip absentmindedly, and looked at her expectantly. "Any news?"

"Nothing," she stated matter-of-factly while adjusting her skirt. "New York City still hasn't exploded, Ted. There's no one out there for us to stop."

He nodded solemnly; Audrey didn't bother to look at him again as she headed for the door of the cell.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Eyes on the spot where Audrey had been sitting, he called out for her in a voice barely above a whisper.

She didn't turn back, but she did stop for a brief moment. "Yes."

Audrey walked through Ted's cell door, neither one of them saying goodbye.


	5. Your Touch Matt x Ted

_Your Touch_

Fingers playfully running through the hair on Ted's chest, Matt suddenly buried his face the other man's shoulder, laughing hysterically.

Ted arched an eyebrow in confusion, "What's so funny, Parkman?"

Matt lifted up his face and smirked at Ted. "I smell good?"

A characteristic frown came across Ted's features, and he glowered at the man lying next to him. "What I have I told you about reading my mind afterwards?"

"Oh don't get so mad." Matt said, feigning guilt at his actions. "I didn't do it on purpose. It just sort of happened."

"Don't tell me not to be mad. It's not my fault if you can't control your power."

"It's not my fault that you're enthralled with my natural manly scent."

Ted's frown became even more pronounced, until he began to laugh as well.

"Oh, a smile." Matt chuckled, running his hand alongside Ted's face. "You don't do that nearly often enough."

"I don't have much to smile about."

Matt nodded, softly stroking Ted's arm. "No. I suppose that's true."

Ted leaned towards Matt, placing his hands on the other man's next in firm but gentle manner as he pulled him into a kiss. "I have some things."

Settling back into a quiet content state, Ted wrapped an arm around Matt and closed his eyes to drift into sleep.

Matt grinned mischievously as he began to fall asleep as well, "I like how you smell too, Ted."

"Shut up, Parkman."


End file.
